The Powers of Friendship
by R-chen
Summary: This is how a string of lucky events bring the members of the 4077th back together. Plz R&R. Who will they find next and where! Chapter 5 is now up! Any suggestions or comments welcome but please be nice!
1. The trip

The Powers of Friendship

            BJ was sitting quietly in his black easy chair watching Erin, his daughter play with the dog in front of the fire that was in the fireplace. She would throw the dog's ball afew feet away and he would leap from all fours and bring it back to her. BJ starried at the fire completely loosing himself in the crackling flame of the fire burning in the fireplace, Erin then popped up out of no where, scaring her dad. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed. She was waiting for him to let her up in his lap, and so he removed his hands from his lap. She was content for a moment as she snuggled up to him, getting as close as she could. "Dad, what are you thinking about?" She questioned.

            Well he replied to her, "I was just thinking about the times I had in Korea, with my friends at the M*A*S*H 4077th."

            "Dad."

            "Yes."

            "What is a M*A*S*H 4077, and what is Korea?" She asked, as she gave him a blank look.

            "Well it is hard to explain. But to put it simply, it is a hospital that the army makes out of tents and it can move very quickly from place to place. You were probably to little to remember when I was stationed there for along time. I was drafted and the army made me a doctor there, during the Korean war. Korea it the name of the place were it was fought. It is a very long ways away from here." 

            "Why did you like it so much? Was it fun?" She again questioned.

            "I didn't like it at all, however I made a lot of friends there that I did like and they became very special to me."

            "Good for you dad."

            "I had several friends that I would like to see again. Pumpkin, do think I will be lucky enough to see them again?"

            "Well, dad, I sure hope so." She replied in a childish like voice.

            "ERIN!" Her mother called form the kitchen.

            "Yes, mom." 

            "Come here and pick up your toys so you can go to bed."

            "Ok, coming." She replied as she said good night to her father and proceeded on her way. The next morning came and Peggy got up first fixing their breakfast. "ERIN, BJ!" She shouted. A few minuets later they both appeared at the table, ready for the new day and hungry. She set their breakfast on the table and as they were eating they started to talk. "Well, BJ, do you think we should tell her?" Peggy commented. 

            "Oh, go ahead." He replied. 

            "TELL ME WHAT?" Erin asked with annoyance.

            "Your dad and I were thinking about going on a family vacation this weekend and we thought that you might want to go to the Zoo that is in Iowa. How does that sound?"

            "GREAT!!" Erin responded. The days slowly passed and Erin was growing more exited by the minute about the trip, she had never been to a zoo before and she loved animals. As Friday approached, BJ and Peg packed up the car with lots of clothes and luggage, after all it was along drive form California to Iowa. Then later that night as planned, they set off. They slowly made their way through the various states and on in to Iowa.


	2. The Zoo

As they made their way through on into Iowa they passed this huge sign that read. "Iowa State Fair." Erin turned just in time to see the pictures of the animals on the billboard. "DAD! Can we go see those animals too?" Erin screamed.   
"We will have to see if we have time after we go the zoo, trust me Erin you will love this zoo it is one of the best ones in the country and it has only been around for a couple of years."  
"Well I guess." She approved. Erin's eyes seemed to be getting heavier as she soon was fast asleep in the back seat.  
"That will be twenty-five dollars." Erin heard a voice say as she was starting to wake, though she had no opened her eyes yet. She started to crack her eyes open little by little and all she could see what was a blurry man standing outside the car window and her dad was handing him something. Just then see realized that they were finally at the zoo, the thought of this made her so exited that she jumped up form where she was laying as if she had a nightmare. The first thing she saw was a mammoth board that said, "Iowa Zoo" in big red bold letters. Before she could even take it all in they were standing at the entrance, "Where first, Erin?" Asked BJ.  
"Ummmm..."  
"They have Bears, Dolphins, Tigers..."  
" Monkeys." She answered quickly.  
"Good choice." Commented BJ. They proceeded on to the Monkeys and on the way Erin saw the Bears. "I wanna go there next." She insisted.  
" OK, we can do that." They finished looking at the monkeys and started towards the Bears. When they had at last reached them, they noticed that there was a gigantic crowd gathered around the viewing area.  
"I wonder what is going on here?" BJ whispered to Peg and Erin.  
"I don't know, lets go find out." Peg answered. The three pushed their way through the crowd. They had seen that there had been an accident, one of the Bears had gone wild and attacked the trainer, as they were watching Peg looked up and saw a man leaning over the railing watching the Bear be put down. She noticed that he was wearing sunglasses, and he was a short guy that all most reminded her of a kid. Just then a helicopter flew overhead, the guy turned and looked up at the sky prematurely as if he knew that it was coming before it even got there.   
"BJ that guy looks just like they guy that you would describe to me in you letters from when you were in Korea. I think you called him Radar." She said as she pulled him aside and pointed to the guy wearing sunglasses.  
"You know Peg, it kinda does look like him." BJ did not think any more about it, he was trying to console Erin who was crying because of the site she had just witnessed. The trainer getting attacked and the Bear getting killed. While BJ was bent down to Erin, another trainer came out from within the cage and said, "Mr. O'Riley, I am sorry but we just had to kill your Bear if he would have continued it would have been a disaster." The guy with the sunglasses acknowledged the message with a nod and turned leaving the scene.  
"What is wrong?" BJ asked Erin.  
"I feel sorry for the Bear." She answered with a sniffle.  
"Sometimes we have to kill animals in order to protect the people around them." Her dad explained carefully. "Would you like to go see another animal?" He asked.  
"Like what?"  
"What about the Tigers?"  
"No."  
"Fish?"  
"No."  
"Lets go see the Dolphin show." He said with a little fewer patients.  
"Fine." She answered. So they started to walk towards the Dolphin tanks, as they were walking Erin proceeded with every step by dragging her feet across the gravel walkway. She had the look of someone who had just lost his or her best friend. They eventually reached the bleachers of the show a few minuets before the scheduled time. They all three sat down and began looking down at the main tank. BJ was pointing out to Erin the Dolphin that was supposed to do the tricks. It was not but moments later when the guy with sunglasses came and sat only a few feet away from the three of them. Peg noticed him right away, he was the same man who had been at the Bear cage earlier that day. "Excuse me sir." The man said to BJ "But would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" BJ was not looking at the man but felt as if he had known him for more than just moment. Then BJ slowly cranked his neck around towards the familiar man. Then man still continued, "I am sorry to bother you but you see I own this zoo and I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on the quality of everything?"   
"So far I would say it has been pretty good." BJ answered in the most perplexed voice. Just then the owner looked up at the sky and his eyes closed as if someone had put a terrible thought in his head. It was only a moment later and BJ heard a helicopter fly above them. The man continued his questions and then took off his sunglasses. " How far did you come to..."  
"Radar?" BJ said, interrupting the owner. Then man stopped speaking for a moment, speechless as to what was going on. "Did you just call me Radar?"  
"I sure did."  
"Is that really you BJ?"  
"Come here little guy." BJ said as he hugged the stuffings out of Radar.   
"I can't believe it is really you I thought about you many times over the years Captain, I...I.. mean BJ." They both had tears running down their faces.   
"Everyone this is Radar, Radar this is Erin and Peg."  
"Nice to meet you Radar." Erin said looking up to him.   
"Radar, don't run off yet maybe we can talk some more while we look around, then we could get together sometime before we leave." Suggested BJ.  
"Geeeez, that would be swell here is my phone number. Call me tonight so we can work something out." Radar answered as he handed BJ a business card. They finished walking around the zoo together and as it got dark decided to head back to the hotel room.  
  
  
  
The Zoo 


	3. The Symphony Orchestra

The Symphony Orchestra

"Can somebody get the phone?" Called B.J. from within the other side of the hotel room.

"Hello. Oh Radar it's you, how ya been?" Just then B.J. pocked his head around the corner when he had realized that it was Radar who was talking to Peg. "Well, Radar thank you for calling and we will see you then, Bye." 

"Radar said that he knows this really good restaurant not far away and we can meet him there then decide what we want to do for the rest of the day."

"Sounds great." B.J. then turned to Erin who was sitting at the desk, she had spread her Crayons out and was drawing. B.J. slowly walked up behind her. "What are you drawing?"

"A teddy bear."

"Why?"

"It's a gift."

"For who?"

"It's for your friend, you know the one you call Radar." B.J. began to crack a smile and let out a little chuckle. He noticed how the teddy looked just like Radar's teddy that was buried in Korea in a time capsule. "What is so funny dad?"

"Nothing. I am sure that Radar will love it." 

"Erin, go get ready to leave." B.J. expressed. So Erin then hopped up from where she was sitting and ran into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her, within a few minutes later she came out and was ready. B.J. shut the door behind them as they left the hotel room. They proceeded on their way to the meeting place. "Dad."

"Yes Erin?"

"What we gonna do after we eat lunch?"

"I don't know what did you want to do?"

"Well I thought we could go to that state fair thing."

"We will see, it depends on if Radar will want to do that." Within a few more minutes they had arrived at the meeting place. While having a very interesting conversation Erin interrupted the group, "Radar can we go to the state fair?"

"Well I don't think that we really have time it is kinda far away from here."

"Ok" Erin somberly agreed. Just then Peg spoke up, "I have got a good idea, we can go to this Orchestra performance by a group called LSN. They are a Symphony Orchestra that travels around the world playing and they are in Iowa now. I also read that they have this French horn player that is simply amazing."

"Sounds great. What do you think Radar?"

"I think that sounds like the perfect thing to do." They got in the cars in which they had come and preceded on to the concert, as they walked in they were in awe at how many people had come to the performance. There were people running in every direction and chaos was high. "Three adults and a child." 

"That will be 50.00 dollars please." B.J. handed the teller the money and she exchanged the money for tickets. "Thank you sir and enjoy the show." Radar lead the visitors to the correct seats, after all this was his hometown and he knew this place by heart. "Lets sit there in the front row." Erin shouted she was exited because she had never seen an Orchestra and she loved the violin. It is her favorite instrument. "The rest of the group agreed to sit in the front and so they made their way down the aisle as the popcorn crunched under their feet. As they reached the seats the lights dimmed and the announcer appeared as the spot light focused on the well-dressed man. "Welcome everyone to the performance of the LSN symphony orchestra, as you may or may not know this is one of the finest orchestras in the world. Today you will hear some of the best pieces the group has perfected." The audience clapped and the conductor took the stage. The instruments went up and one of the most glorifying, loud sounds came from the group it just about knocked the first row out of their seats. As they were enjoying the music Radar looked over at the rest of the group and notice that they were having a good time then he looked over and saw his old buddy who works at the performance center as an usher. Slowly and quietly he went up to his pal. "Hey what up man?"

"Oh not much Radar, what you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go get me some backstage passes for my friends, they really want to meet one of the French horn player."

"Can do, just wait here for a moment." Radar then quickly retuned to his seat. Next thing he knew the concert was over and the three got up and started to make their way out of the theater. "Where you guys goin'?" exclaimed Radar. "Why?"

"Well, I got you back stage passes to meet the French horn player." They started back to meet him. Next thing they knew they were shaking his hand.

"Hello, what is your name?" The player asked.

"Well my name is B.J. and this is my wife Peg and my daughter Erin."

"Nice to meet you B…B.J." The man had the most perplexed look on his face. "Did you just say B.J.?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something, what does B.J. stand for?"

"Anything you would like."

"Ohhhhh…my it is you."

"What…"

"It is me Charles, from Korea." The two started chuckling. "Nice to see you again, I am guessing that you still are a doctor as well."

"I do maybe thee five of us can hang out some more this afternoon, but first I have another concert to do." 

"Well ok we will see you later, bye Charles."


	4. The Fair's Familliar Face

The Fair's Familiar Face  
  
Charles came back to meet with BJ, Radar, Peg and Erin "Remember when I said I could spend some time with you gentlemen after the last concert? Well I am sorry to say that that won't be possible because the concert masters who plan our concerts have us playing tomorrow night in another city."   
  
"Charles I was really looking forward to seeing you some more, but please promise me that you will keep in touch." BJ said as tears started to roll down his face.   
  
"Don't you worry I will." Replied Charles. He slowly turned, waived and quietly left the scene, then joined the rest of the Orchestra. They loaded onto a private plane that had "LSN symphony orchestra" painted on the side and the jets fired up, the wheels began to roll and soon the entire plane was engulfed in clouds, Charles was gone. "Who knows if I will ever see you again, Bye Charles." BJ whispered quietly to himself.   
  
"DAD, DAD, since Radar loves animals so much can we take him to the other place that you said we could go after the Zoo?"   
  
"Huh...what place are you babbling about?" He said startled, once again Erin had caught him deep in thought.  
  
"You know the place that we passed on the way."  
  
"You mean the Fair, sure I guess we really have nothing better to do." Everyone piled in the car including Radar, who sat in the back with Erin she talked the whole way to the Fair. Before they knew it they were there, and BJ was paying their way in. They parked the car and went in. Walking along the dirt path looking in amazement at all there was to do. "Well Erin what would you like to do first?"  
  
"I...I...I think I would like to go over there and ride the Farris Wheel." She said as she pointed across the fair ground. The four of them walked over. "Ten dollars worth of tickets please."  
  
"Here you go sir, and have a good time at the Iowa State Fair."  
  
"Thank you." He then turned down to his daughter handing them to her. Just as he thought she took off toward the Farris wheel pulling him by the hand behind her, he stumbled a few steps and then caught up with her as they reached the Farris wheel. Erin recklessly grabbed the tickets from her pocket where they had been stored and gave them to the operator before he could ask. BJ just smiled and stepped up onto the lift then sat down next to Erin. They started on their way up while Peg and Radar watched from a distance. "Peg, I will be right back, I got to go the restroom" Said Radar.  
  
"Ok, we will be right here waiting for you." So with that Radar started to walk in the opposite direction, his feet wondering across the fair's beaten path. As he was soon out of sight Erin pulled her dad to yet another ride and another until they had been on every one. Radar had reached the restroom and was on his way out when his chest slammed into someone else's. The two fell backwards to the ground as if they had magnets in them repelling one another. Radar had a face filled to the brim with pain but quickly pulled himself up and brushed off his clothes, then realizing what had happened he extended his hand down to the stranger. The stranger grasped Radar's it and while pulling himself up he swept his dark pigmented hair out of his face with the other, revealing his face to Radar.  
  
"Hi, My name is Walter, I can't put across how sorry I am."  
  
"It is really no big deal. Let me guess they call you Radar."  
  
"How did you kno..." Just then Radar was finally able to see all of the stranger's face and nearly fainted. It was Hawkeye. The two of them started to talk. "Hawk, how you been?"  
  
"I am doing just fine."  
  
"BJ, Peg, and Erin are over at the Farris wheel, come say Hi."  
  
"No, I have got a better idea, You know me, there is never such thing as too many jokes. So here is the plan, sometime today bring the others to one of my comedy shows here at the Fair and I will do the rest." As for then the two said their farewells and went their separate ways. Radar walked back up the beaten path to were he had left Peg. However what Radar did not know was that Hawkeye yet has another surprise up his sleeve. Well anyway Radar came walking up within the sight of the others who were happy to see him and joining back as one they all continued were they had left off. "What next Erin?" Radar bent down to her and whispered a suggestion of going to the comedy show into her ear. But Erin refused, finally Erin answered her father buy suggesting that they go see what was in the blue and yellow tent that was just a little further on up the road. Upon their arrival they all split up and started to look around at all that there was to buy. BJ was scanning the tables when he noticed this woman who walked into his line of vision, he stopped and was studying her quite close. He saw that she was someone who looked powerful, smart, caring, and she had somewhat long blond hair. This woman had red lipstick and she looked like she was looking for something. Finally she stopped and asked one of the venders if they had seen her husband and she began to describe him. Just at that time BJ noticed that there was a little kid hanging onto her hand and he was cute as a button. Beej turned away almost half dazed and joined the others as they left the tent. Radar had succeeded in getting them to go see Hawkeye's show. As they entered they were relieved because it was a very hot summer day and the sun had the temp up on the high side of the thermometer and this was the only building on the fair grounds that was cool inside. Just then the act started and the comedian came out with a mask covering his face as part of the show and about half way through he started to crack jokes about short people "You know some people are so short that you have to ask them to go get some height before you can make fun of it watch." He then inched his way down into the crowd and looked around until he saw Radar and grabbed him by the hand pulled him back onto the stage. "You are so short..."  
  
"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" Radar interrupted.  
  
"Go get some and I will make fun of it." The audience cracked up and Radar pulled away and went back to his seat. That is when the comedian slowly grabbed the bottom of the mask with his hand and started to lift it off, you can bet that he had caught BJ's attention. When the mask was finally fully off, BJ could not believe it was that really who he thought is was, of course it was Hawkeye. BJ did not waste anytime in telling his old buddy hi, he slowly stood up and then step by step walked up onto the stage they both stood there staring at one another and eventually hugged each other.   
  
The Powers Of Friendship 


	5. A Foreign Friend

A Foreign Friend  
As they all gathered around Hawkeye reached down and picked up a glass jar that had the word "TIPS" written across the side in black sharpie. "Well, well, I guess you are quite wealthy. That jar seems to be full."  
"No Radar. You see I don't keep this money."  
"Come again. I don't understand."  
"Well after I get a good amount saved in tips I give it to a local hospital so they can treat the homeless."  
"That is really swell of you."  
"In celebration of finding my friends I thought I would let you guys pick the hospital to whom I send this money."  
"Thanks. Would it be ok if we think about it tonight and get back to you tomorrow?"  
"Sure B.J. that very ok!"  
"Say everyone lets go across the street and do some evening shopping while we are here!"  
"Peg that sounds tempting but I am very tired. I think I will go home and sleep now. See you all in the morning and have fun shopping!" Before leaving they all said good night to Hawkeye and hugged him.  
  
As they entered "Dave's T.V. World", the local electronics store, they each found something different that caught their attention. Erin found the TVs to be the most mesmerizing. Her eyes glazed over and the 9 o'clock news came on.  
  
_And now for a moment we turn for a look at news across the world. This time it comes to us from Germany where around 5pm there was a 20-car wreck on the Autobahn. It killed at least 10 people and left more than 5 children homeless and seriously hurt.  
_  
Erin felt a tear run down her face as the images of mangled cars and twisted metal filled every pixel of the screen. With the introduction of the color TV Erin was able to see the splattered blood, which stained the street and what was left of the cars. "DAD, DAD!" She cried as she frantically tried to locate him. She then ran to him and buried her face in his warm shirt. As he bent down he was trying to calm her. "Erin what is wrong? Please don't cry it will be ok."  
"Those poor kids. The blood was everywhere. How..."  
"Go on explain to me what you are talking about."  
"Those German kids on the news. They were hurt so bad and are now homeless. I saw the blood it was all over the street. They did not look any older than me." She explained with a sniffle here and there.  
"Well Erin would it make you feel better if I could send a little money over to help them get the treatment they need?"  
"Ye...yes." Just then B.J. motioned for Radar to come closer.  
"Radar what would you say if we send the money to help some kids in Germany?"  
"Sounds fine to me Beej."  
"Why don't you look tomorrow in the paper and see if you can find the details and where to send the money."  
"Ok will do."  
  
The sun rose the next morning and the friends as planned had breakfast together at the local dinner. "So B.J., Radar, have you decided where we are going to send that money?"  
"Yes."  
"Well don't keep me in the dark!"  
"We have decided to sent it to a children's hospital in Germany that has had a increase in patients due to a recent tragedy."  
"Normally I don't send it to a foreign country but if that is what you have decided on that is what we will do."  
"You know Radar, B.J., Hawkeye, I think Erin and I should go back to San Francisco now. Erin has school and I have things to do."  
"Are you sure?" Questioned B.J.  
"Yes."  
  
B.J. said good-bye to Peg and Erin as they were on their way home. Hawkeye sent the money to the children's hospital in Germany a long with a note explaining why and what the money was to be used for. B.J., Radar and Hawkeye meet for breakfast every morning for several weeks. They just wanted to catch up on old times when one morning Hawkeye had a surprise for them. "I just received this letter yesterday. It is from the head nurse at the children's hospital where the money was sent. I will read it to you."  
  
_Dear Mr. Helper,  
My staff and I are very thankful for your donation. We wanted you to know that you are welcome to come and visit us anytime you get the chance. It surprises us that some one from so far away would care and put this much effort to help us. We wish the best for you, your family, and your country...Bis bald.  
Sincerely,  
Margaret Scholz  
_  
"Well Hawk you gonna go see them anytime soon?"  
"Nope. Never!"  
"Why not?"  
"Radar, I am in my country where I feel safe and I don't ever want to leave it again. It is not that I don't want to see the kids but I never want to leave my country again for any reason." Radar and Beej tried for over an hour to change Hawkeye's mind. Radar finally picked up the letter to point something out when he became speechless and his mouth dropped wide open. "What is it Radar?"  
"Look her name is Margaret!"  
"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Hawkeye questioned as he gave Radar a look of confusion. "Geeez, you know it just reminded me of Houlihan."  
"Come now Radar are you trying to say that you think this could be Houlihan."  
"No, but now I am wondering what happened to her. Did she ever have kids? Get married? Where does she live?"  
"You know Radar I don't know but I would like to find out. I bet she did get married again and I hope she had kids if that is what she wanted." Hawkeye looked down at the letter and his hand covered his mouth in thought. The more he thought the more he wanted to visit the children's hospital but he never figured it would be possible to get over his fears of being so far from his country like had been for so long. "Beej, I want to go to Germany and I want you to come with me!"  
"Well Hawk I would love to but I can't just up and leave my family."  
"Please I want to go so bad but I really don't want to go alone."  
"Let me call my wife and see what she says." After talking with Peg he decided that he in fact intended on going with Hawkeye to visit the German children's hospital. They were exited that they were finally getting to meet the children they helped.  
  
The plane finally landed after a grueling nine-hour flight to Berlin from Boston. "Beej, I am glad we are on the ground and I am not looking forward to the flight back. That was too long to sit in one seat!"  
"You said it Hawk." They unloaded off the plane and after having their passports checked they began trying to locate the hospital. They found buses, trains, and subways very useful in their hunt. After several days they found the hospital. "Ready Hawkeye?"  
"Ready as I will ever be. Let's go in."  
"Right, in we go!" B.J. agreed. The excitement was so intense that their hands began to shake and they got butterflies in their stomachs. "Excuse me nurse but do you know where I could find Margaret Scholz?"  
"Nurse Scholz ist on a lunch break now. Hold on a moment and I will page her."  
  
KRANKSCHWESTER SCHOLZ BITTE ZU DIE DRITTE BODEN KOMMEN. KRANKSCHWESTER SCHOLZ ZU VORHALLE AM DRITTE BODEN BITTE.  
  
B.J. and Hawkeye patiently waited for nurse Scholz. About ten minutes had passed when the doors to the lobby opened a woman dressed in a white gown started to approach Hawkeye and B.J. They both were speechless and their minds began to race like a run away train.  
"Hallo und wer bist du?"Hawkeye tried to speak but was not sure what she just said. "Hello I am sorry but I don't understand."  
"Does it help when I speak in English?"  
"Uhhhh...yes mam it does. Thanks!" By this time Hawkeye had realized that Frau Scholz was really who he knew as Major Houlihan. So astonished at his discovery he did not say anything for several minutes and B.J. was busy introducing him self.  
"So you say your name is Margaret Scholz." Hawkeye interrupted. "Yes."  
"Are you married?"  
"Yes."  
"Houlihan I know it is you!" He said as a tear ran down his face and he opened his arms for a hug. He could no longer hold his knowledge in. "Hawkeye, B.J. is that you?"  
"You bet!" As they realized it really was their old friends they hugged one another without pause.


End file.
